Zartath the Betrayer
Zartath the Betrayer is a major antagonist turned Anti-Hero of the Multiversal Legends series. He is the son of Nekrozoth and one of his minions at times. Due to being the creator of betrayal he can be deceitful and untrust worthy to most characters (including Nekrozoth but he does show some sort of "fatherly" kindness towards him, though he does not like him for his softness). He mostly serves his father but he does betray him for his own ambitions but mostly to protect his half demon daughter Jeanie. he have a rivalry between his uncle Nozmodamus, a Prime Omega and a demon. They have such rivalry as Nozmodaums see Zartath as weak and because of his occasional betrayals towards the Prime Omegas. History He is one of the lucky children of Nekrozoth, as he possessed some of his greatest abilities. While on his quest for Omniversal domination, he found a female angelic warrior fighting off his army. Wanting to have a child so he can have someone to continue his legacy he fought the angel warrior and defeated her. Pinned down she was sent to the dungeon while she is tortured until she is force to marry Nekrozoth, if she refuse then she would be forced to be raped by Nekrozoth. She rather have an honorable death then to marry a monster like Nekrozoth. This proved to be her mistake as she was raped to death slow and painfully by Nekrozoth. before she died she gave brith to Zartath who possessed the angelic genes of hismother but the evil powers of Nekrozoth which made him look like a demon. During his childhood he was trained to be a powerful demon warrior so he can be strong, ruthless and was taking battle so endure the atrocities and horror of reality so he can learn and be as evil as Nekrozoth. He didn't really want to do bad things as he still have the goodness from his mother, but Nekrozoth understood that goodness and had despise that goodness the day it was created. Nekrozoth would often mistreat his son, beating him, leaving him at very dangerous areas so he could survive by himself and when he sent his minions to burned down a village where Zartath was at being fully aware of the possibilities of being hurt. Despite all of this abuse Nekrozoth had shown SOME fatherly kindness towards Zartath as he did made him a prince amongst the Daemons of the HECK Realm and made him royal. He had conquered worlds and had slaughtered his enemies mercilessly when he was fully grown. He helped bring the burn down seven Prime Alpha bases and enslave countless species. One day he come across a mortal woman from Earth named Jessica Brown whom Zatath fell in love with. He found out that the woman was apart of a abusive family which made him fell bad for her. he decide to get involve with in her life and had introduce himself to her. They instantly fall in love and He took her to a nice place in New York. They had married and had child they named Jeanie, they're lives were perfect until Nozmodamus learned what Zartath was doing. He was disgusted on the love as he thinks demons falling in love with humans is a hideous idea. So he returned to Oblivion and told Nekrozoth the situation, irritated about the information he sent powerful demons to kill Jessica so she could "stop making Zartath soft". When the demon arrives they threaten to harm baby Jeanie and Jessica but Zartath was around protect her through his daemon magic. She was horrified on the conclusion that she married a daemon but soon to realize that Zartath really did care for her and Jeanie. Learning that Nozmodamus had told about the situation Zartath had to leave and return to Oblivion to protect his new family. He explained the problem they're facing to his wife and the things he had done that he felt bad for doing. He promise to rerun to her and Jeanie once he figure out on how to deal with the problem. Once he had returned Nekrozoth had him punish, Nekroozht actually wantedZartath to leave his wife unprotected so he could send the real threat and kill her. Zartath tried to escape but the powers of Nekrozoth proved to be strong, He was forced to watch through a hologram to see the death of his wife. The death was brutal and Zartath fell under despair, Nekrozoth let him know that he will spare the daughter if Zartath remains with him for now on and fell no love anymore. Zartath for now one was force to continue on doing the atrocities or Nekrozoth in order to protect his Daughter, the only thing he love left. Personality he is ruthless, uncaring, deceitful demon who betrays his fellow demons and his own father for dis own ambitions. He can be cruel when the time calls for it and is mostly a charming, humorous, cunning being. He is callous demon who is very ambitious as he often use his opponent's trust as a weapon then would betray them the the time calls for it. He is shown to be very hard on his minions as he often punish them for the smallest reasons and is merciless to his enemies. As ruthless and malevolent as he maybe, he does show true compassion and care towards his daughter Jeanie and had project her from any sort of danger. He truly cares for people unlike his dad who is mostly a selfish ego centric prick who doesn't care for anything other than power. Despite being Nekrozoth's favorite, he resents his father as he is very abusive and evil despite being a demon himself. He even stated that he maybe a prince amongst demons but the one thing he truly want was to be free and spend time with his daughter, experience through a mortal perspective and truly be a good person instead of doing his father's dirty work. He does have a heart and really do have some redeeming qualities, though violent at times he shown to not like his hurting people unless s they have it coming, because he only use his powers against others unless it called for but since he is bound to his father he constantly have to kill for his Nekrozoth. As Nekrozoth would often order him to do terrible things that he will regret and he often orders him to hurt people for no apparent reason. He want to be with a perfect normal family that doesn't want power, hurting people or want to do bad things for the heck of it, just want to be good for once. Trivia * the character took inspiration on Hunson Abider, and the fallen angel Lucifer. Category:Villains Category:On & Off Category:Antagonists Category:Canon Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Champions Daemons Category:Honorable Category:Demigods Category:Omega Empire Category:Deceased